Synchronous digital electronic devices are equipped with one or more oscillators that produce continuous clock signals at set frequencies. Within these electronic devices, transitions of logic levels occur simultaneous and coincident to a clock edge. Contemporary designs often have large clock trees, and many designs utilize clock sources that are in the RF frequency range, emanating significant electromagnetic (EM) radiation into the surrounding area. When the power of the EM signal crosses a certain threshold, the EM signal can electronically interfere with devices in close proximity. To mitigate this risk, the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) regulates the output power of EM emanation in the United States. In addition to interference concerns, EM leakage can also be used as source material for side channel analysis techniques. The periodic nature of an un-dithered clock source allows for frequency spectrum which has predictable center frequencies and harmonics. An unauthorized observer can make use of the frequency and noise information via statistical means to gain access to confidential information about the operation of the electronic system.